Love Story at WK High
by Pinku hoshi
Summary: [Will be continued at blog]. A fluffy love story at WK High. Kisah kasih antara Siwon yang berasal dari keluarga pas-pas'an dengan kekasihnya, Kyuhyun yang sangat kaya dan populer. Romance/Humor/Fluffy/WONKYU/yaoi/chapter 2
1. Chapter 1 - Baju baru untuk Wonnie

Love Story at WK High

.

Main pair: WonKyu (YAOI)

Rated: T, tapi akan naik pada waktunya.

Summary: A fluffy love story at WK High.

.

Perkenalan singkat tokoh utama:

**Choi Siwon**

Sangat tampan, namun sayangnya terlahir di keluarga kurang mampu. Ia boleh dibilang sangat beruntung karena punya namjachingu anak pemilik Cho coorp yang sangat cinta mati padanya. Punya banyak saingan dalam mempertahankan sang namjachingu.

**Cho Kyuhyun**

Hampir seluruh warga WK high adalah penggemarnya. Evil dan jenius, namun juga manis, cute, dan terkadang manja. Punya pesona yang kuat untuk menarik para seme.

.

Note!: Ini hanya fiction. Di fic ini, hubungan namja-namja (boy x boy) sangatlah normal.

.

**Chapter 1 – Baju baru untuk Wonnie**

.

"Seribu, dua ribu, tiga ribu…" suara lembut seorang namja terdengar serius menghitung lembaran uang di tangannya.

"WAAAAAAA… ANDWE!" Namja itu berteriak di akhir hitungannya. "Kenapa cuma tinggal segini?" desahnya kecewa sambil memegang lembaran uang yang ternyata hanya tinggal lima puluh ribu won.

"Whoaa bagaimana ini?" tanyanya panik sambil menghitung kembali sisa uang jajannya minggu ini. Namun mau berapa kali dihitung pun, jumlah uang di tangannya tak akan bertambah.

"Bagaimana ini? Eomma pelit itu tak mungkin mau memberiku uang jajan sebelum hari Senin. Bagaimana ini?" Namja itu masih tampak panik. Kini ia hanya bisa berjalan mondar-mandir di kamarnya yang luas ini.

"Kyuhyun babo!" ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri. "Kenapa sih kau membeli kaset game baru itu?" Namja itu, Kyuhyun, masih terus memaki-maki dirinya. "Padahal kau tau bahwa Wonnie akan audisi besok Sabtu."

"Haaaah…" Kyuhyun akhirnya menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas kasur setelah lelah mondar-mandir bermenit-menit. "Kenapa aku membeli kaset game super mahal itu, sih?" Kyuhyun memandang sisa uang di tangannya dengan menyesal.

Oke, walaupun ia itu kaya, tapi gara-gara sang eomma yang pelit, Kyu hanya diberi uang jajan kontan tiap minggu. Dia juga tidak dibuatkan kartu kredit. Ck..ck…ck.. Malang sekali nasibnya….

"Padahal Wonnie butuh banyak baju bagus untuk audisi… Aduh… bagaimana ini?" Kyuhyun masih bicara sendiri, memikirkan nasib sang namjachingu yang akan mengikuti audisi model hari Sabtu besok.

Baiklah, sebenarnya Siwon memang tak meminta apa-apa untuk keperluan audisinya. Namun Kyuhyun sendiri yang berpikir jika lebih baik Siwon pakai baju baru untuk audisi. Hei, hei, bukankah penampilan itu penting untuk menarik perhatian juri?

Hmmm… Tapi asal kalian tau, Siwon itu sebenarnya sudah tampan. Namun Kyu sadar jika Siwon-nya akan semakin sempurna dengan baju bagus. Sayangnya, Kyu tak yakin Siwon punya baju bagus. Bukannya mengejek, tapi Choi Siwon, namjachingu tersayangnya itu memang berasal dari keluarga pas-pas'an. Appa-nya sudah meninggal sejak 3 tahun lalu. Dan karena Siwon itu anak sulung, maka sekarang ia jadi tulang punggung keluarga. Walaupun sang eomma sudah bekerja, kebutuhan hidup mereka masih sangat pas-pas'an. Maklumlah, Siwon itu punya 3 dongsaeng yang harus dibiayainya. Belum lagi, dongsaengnya itu bandel-bandel pula. Kyu saja jengkel dengan dongsaeng-dongsaeng Siwon yang suka minta ini itu. Tapi karena Siwon orangnya sabar dan baik hati, semua permintaan dongsaengnya selalu berusaha ia turuti. Bahkan gara-gara terlalu sayang pada keluarganya, Siwon jadi tak pernah belanja untuk dirinya sendiri. Semua uang hasil part time job-nya diberikan untuk eomma dan dongsaengnya.

Oleh karena itu, kali ini, demi mendapat gaji yang lebih besar, Siwon bermaksud bekerja jadi model. Hitung-hitung, sayang juga kan jika tubuhnya yang tinggi serta wajahnya yang super tampan ini hanya berakhir jadi pelayan café atau penjaga mini market?

"Aaargh Wonnie… bagaimana ini? Aku ingin sekali membelikanmu baju bagus. Tapi uangku habis…" Kyuhyun sudah hampir menangis saat melihat uang di tangannya yang paling hanya bisa dibelikan satu baju.

"Aku tak akan rela jika Wonnie-ku yang tampan gagal audisi gara-gara bajunya jelek." Kyuhyun menendang-nendangkan kakinya dengan kesal. "Aku harus cari ide nih… Bagaimana ya supaya bisa memberikan Siwon baju baru?"

…

"Kyuhyunnie…. Makan malam sudah siap. Cepatlah turun sebelum habis." Sedang asik berpikir, tiba-tiba saja suara cempreng sang eomma menganggu ketenangan Kyuhyun.

"Aish, mengganggu saja!" Kyuhyun menutup kupingnya dan kembali berpikir.

"KYUHYUN-AH, CEPAT TURUN ATAU APPA-MU AKAN MENGHABISKAN SEMUA MAKANANNYA!" Eomma-nya kembali berteriak beberapa saat kemudian. Kyuhyun akhirnya terpaksa bangun, karena jika eomma-nya sudah berteriak begini, biasanya sebentar lagi makanan akan habis.

"Aish…" desahnya pelan sambil berjalan keluar kamar dengan terpaksa. Yah, beginilah kehidupan keluarganya.

_Sedikit aneh._

Ugh, mana ada sih anak yang harus bersaing dapat makanan dengan sang appa? Sang appa bahkan tak mau mengalah dengan anaknya. Ditambah lagi, sang eomma yang pelit itu tak mau menambah porsi makanan pula! Padahal, siapa sih yang tak tau kekayaan keluarga Cho? Kekayaan keluarga Cho itu kan tak akan habis hingga keturunan ke tujuh.

.

.

WK high, jam istirahat…

"Kyu, ini untukmu."

Rasanya baru saja tiga detik yang lalu bel istirahat berbunyi, tapi Kyuhyun sudah mendengar suara namja memanggilnya. Padahal Kyu baru saja ingin mengambil game portable dari tasnya.

"Gomawo. Taruh saja di atas meja," ucap Kyuhyun sambil memandang namja itu sekilas. Namja itu buru-buru tersenyum genit. Kyuhyun langsung memandang kembali game portable-nya.

"Kyu… makan siang bersama yuk?" ajak namja itu lagi. Oh, rupanya namja genit itu masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya. "Aku membawakan daging sapi lada hitam untukmu."

Kyuhyun melirik sekilas ke pemberian sang namja genit yang ternyata sebuah kotak bekal.

"Mianhae Dongwan-ssi. Aku masih…." Belum sempat Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan Dongwan si namja genit dari geng Shinhwa itu, sebuah suara yang lain sudah memotongnya.

"Kyuuu…. Ini untukmu, ayo makan siang bersama…" Kyuhyun bisa melihat seorang namja tinggi sedang berlari ke arah tempat duduknya. Aaah jika sudah begini, maka sebentar lagi pasukan seme yang lebih banyak lagi pasti akan datang mengganggu jam istirahatnya, nih. Kyuhyun pun hanya bisa memanyunkan mulutnya.

"Minggir-minggir-minggir!" Kini, si namja yang baru datang itu justru mendorong tubuh Dongwan ke belakang dan langsung menempel dekat-dekat dengan Kyuhyun.

"Kyunie manis, makan siang bersama yuk. Aku bawakan beef steak untukmu. Ini dari daging sapi korea kualitas nomor satu."

Kyu memandang sang namja tinggi dengan pandangan tak suka. Jujur, ia sudah bosan melihat wajah itu. "Changmin-ssi, tapi aku masih kenyang," jawab Kyuhyun dengan dingin.

"Jinja? Tapi kan biasanya pada jam istirahat Kyunie selalu makan?"

"Tapi hari ini aku kenyang."

"Eh, jangan diet dong. Nanti kau tidak chubby lagi loh. Ayo makan…. Apa aku perlu menyanyi dan menari agar Kyu mau makan?"

Kyuhyun jengah dengan polah Changmin, salah satu fans akutnya. Namja ini benar-benar suka memaksanya. Kyuhyun lebih jengah lagi saat memandang antrean di depan mejanya yang mulai panjang. Ck..ck..ck… para seme penggemarnya itu rupanya sudah mulai mengantre untuk memberikan bekal untuknya. Ini memang bukan sesuatu yang mengherankan sih. Hampir setiap hari hal seperti ini akan terjadi.

Kyuhyun sendiri heran kenapa para penggemarnya ini masih saja mengejar-ngejarnya. Padahal mereka tau jika Kyu sudah punya Siwon, dan Kyu juga sangat mencintai Siwon.

"Selama belum ada cincin melingkar di jari Kyu, berarti Kyuhyun masih milik bersama." Begitulah alasan para fans berat itu, membuat Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku bosan dengan suara dan tarianmu, Min," jawab Kyuhyun tanpa semangat. Hmm, sebenarnya suara Changmin memang bagus sih. Tariannya juga bagus. Tapi Kyu benar-benar tak mau melihat itu semua saat ini.

"Ka-kalau begitu, apa yang harus kulakukan?" Changmin tampak sedikit kecewa. "Aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk Kyu." Changmin kembali merayu.

"Haaah…" Kyuhyun kembali mendesah tanpa semangat. Sebenarnya yang diinginkannya adalah mereka pergi dari hadapannya. 'Apa aku harus mengusir mereka ya?' batin Kyuhyun.

"Ayolah Kyu… apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau berselera makan lagi? Aku akan melakukan apa saja untukmu."

Kyuhyun memandang antrean yang semakin memanjang. Tunggu-tunggu! Mendengar permintaan Changmin dan melihat tatapan penuh harap dari para namja yang mengantre, sedikit demi sedikit otak jeniusnya mulai memikirkan sesuatu yang keren...

"Eh? Benarkah akan melakukan apa saja?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan dengan senyum penuh arti.

Changmin langsung tersenyum lebar. "Iya! Iya! Tinggal bilang saja, Kyu!" ucapnya dengan bersemangat.

"Yosh, baiklah!" Tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun berdiri dengan wajah penuh semangat. Para namja yang berbaris di depan mejanya ikut tersenyum senang.

"Yorobun, aku akan memberi kalian sebuah misi penting." Kyuhyun mulai berkata-kata. Semua mata langsung menatapnya dengan serius. "Dengarkan aku baik-baik. Besok, kalian harus membawakan sebuah baju seukuran Siwon. Bajunya harus baru, bagus, modelnya keren, dan bahannya nyaman," ucapnya sambil tersenyum puas penuh arti.

Para namja yang berbaris rapi itu langsung mengernyitkan dahi mendengar permintaan Kyuhyun.

"A-apa kau mau memberikan baju itu untuk Siwon?" tanya Changmin dengan ekspresi tidak rela.

Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap. "Wae? Jika memang untuk Siwon memangnya kenapa? Asal kalian tahu, jika baju itu cocok dengan seleraku, aku akan memberikan sebuah pelukan untuk kalian!"

"MWO?" Kini mata para namja itu langsung terbelalak. Mulut mereka juga menganga lebar.

"Pelukan?"

"Kyu akan memberikan sebuah pelukan?"

"Wow, ini benar-benar daebak…."

.

.

Esoknya di WK high…

"Hmm… ini model kuno."

"Yang ini warnanya terlalu pucat untuk kulit Wonnie."

"Hei, kau menyuruh Wonnie memakai kaos selonggar ini? Tak taukah kau jika Wonnie itu punya otot bagus yang tidak akan terlihat jika pakai baju jelek big size ini?"

Barisan panjang para namja terlihat dari depan meja Kyu hingga keluar kelasnya. Kyuhyun sendiri terlihat sedang berdiri di samping mejanya, melihat dan menyeleksi dengan detail setiap baju yang dibawa para penggemarnya itu.

'Hehehe… aku memang sangat jenius,' batin Kyuhyun senang melihat begitu banyak baju-baju bagus. Dengan cara ini, ia tak harus mengeluarkan uang untuk memberikan baju untuk Siwon. Hihihi…

"Hmm… yang ini lumayanlah, walaupun tidak bagus-bagus amat. Tapi aku akan tetap mengambilnya." Kyuhyun masih asik menyeleksi bawaan para penggemarnya. Sekarang ini ada sebuah baju yang menurutnya cocok untuk Siwon. Sebuah kaos ketat warna putih dengan lengan pendek dan kerah huruf V. Ugh, pasti Siwon-nya akan sangat seksi memakainya.

"Jinja?" Namja yang memberikan baju itu tampak tak percaya jika Kyu menerima bajunya. "A-apakah aku akan mendapat sebuah pelukan?" tanyanya penuh semangat.

Kyuhyun memutar matanya sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Baiklah. Bukankah aku sudah berjanji pada semuanya?" Dan Kyuhyun pun memeluk kilat namja gendut yang tampak shock itu. Namja itu bahkan kini menutup mulutnya. Sedangkan namja yang masih mengantre tampak ikutan shock, lebih tepatnya shock karena marah dan iri.

"Aigoo… baju ini bisa membuat Siwon masuk angin!"

"Nah yang ini lumayan."

"Wow Changmin-ssi, ini merek mahal. Walaupun tak terlalu bagus, tapi akan tetap kuambil."

"Yak! kau pikir Siwon itu yeoja? Kenapa warna pink begini? Dasar babo!"

Kyuhyun kembali menolak atau menerima pemberian penggemarnya. Paling sering sih menolaknya dengan kasar. Namun walau demikian, tak jarang pula ia menerima pemberian mereka sambil memberikan pelukan kilat-nya.

Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, Siwon tengah berdiri, memandangnya dari pintu masuk kelas Kyuhyun. Namja yang sepantaran dengan Kyuhyun itu memandang dengan heran antrean panjang kali ini. Antrean ini begitu mencolok.

'Apa yang sedang dilakukannya?' Mata Siwon terbelalak saat Kyuhyun memberi pelukan kepada beberapa orang.

'Kenapa Kyu harus memeluk namja-namja ini? Aku tidak suka itu,' batinnya dengan sedih dan kecewa.

.

.

"Wonnie!" Kyuhyun berlari ke arah Siwon dengan penuh semangat. Saat ini, ia ingin makan siang bersama sang kekasih. Kyuhyun bahkan rela meninggalkan para penggemarnya begitu saja karena ia rindu dengan Siwon yang belum dilihatnya sejak masuk tadi pagi.

"Aku harus ke perpustakaan." Dan Siwon pun meninggalkan Kyuhyun tanpa kalimat lain. Kyuhyun hanya bisa memandang punggung Siwon dengan heran.

…

"Wonnie!" Saat istirahat terakhir, Kyuhyun kembali ke kelas Siwon. Ia bahkan mengusir dan memarahi para penggemarnya yang selalu mendatanginya. Kali ini, ia benar-benar ingin ngobrol berdua dengan sang kekasih.

"A-aku harus mengerjakan tugasku. Mianhae." Dan lagi-lagi ia mendapat penolakan dari sang kekasih.

'W-wae? Ada apa dengan Wonnie?' Batin Kyuhyun heran.

…

"Wonnie!" Hingga pada akhirnya, pada saat pulang sekolah ini, Kyuhyun mengejar Siwon sambil membawa bungkusan besar di tangannya. Namja manis itu berlari terengah-engah demi mengejar Siwon.

"Wonnie!" panggil Kyuhyun dengan volume makin keras. Siwon masih berjalan lurus seolah tak mendengar teriakannya.

'Hari ini Siwon benar-benar tampak aneh. Apakah Siwon menghindariku?' Batin Kyuhyun khawatir. Biasanya setiap pulang sekolah, Siwon akan menungguinya di depan kelas bukan? Walaupun mereka tidak pulang bersama, tapi biasanya sebelum pulang, Siwon akan memberikan sebuah kecupan di dahi untuk Kyu.

Tapi hari ini semuanya berbeda. Bahkan pulang sekolah ini Siwon terlihat berjalan terburu-buru ke gerbang sekolah tanpa menemui Kyuhyun dulu.

"Jangan dekat-dekat, Kyu!" Siwon tiba-tiba berbalik dan membentak Kyuhyun yang sudah tinggal berjarak satu langkah dengannya. Kyuhyun jadi kaget dan berhenti.

"W-wae? Kenapa seharian ini kau menghindariku?" Tanya Kyuhyun langsung. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti kenapa Siwon menghindarinya.

"Aku tak menyangka kau berubah jadi genit begini."

Kyuhyun semakin heran dengan pertanyaan Siwon. "Ge-genit? A-aku tidak mengerti? Apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah?"

Siwon mendengus keras. "Jadi kau tidak sadar? Padahal aku telah melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, Cho Kyuhyun! Kau benar-benar keterlaluan!"

"Eh? A-apa salahku?" Kyuhyun benar-benar tak punya ide tentang kemarahan Siwon ini. Sebenarnya apa sih salahnya? Kenapa Siwon marah-marah padanya?

"Tak tau salahmu? Aish, terserah kau sajalah!" Siwon kembali berbalik memunggungi Kyu dan bersiap berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"Wonnie…" Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun memegang pundak Siwon, mencegah namja itu pergi. Dengan kasar dan secepat kilat Siwon langsung menepisnya.

"Jangan pegang aku! Lebih baik kau peluk saja namja-namja penggemarmu itu!"

"Wo-wonnie?" Kyuhyun makin terkejut dibentak Siwon seperti ini. Air mata sudah bersiap keluar dari mata bulatnya ketika melihat Siwon berjalan cepat meninggalkannya. Bungkusan besar di tangan Kyuhyun jatuh ke tanah begitu saja. Hancur sudah rencananya untuk memberikan hadiah buat Siwon.

.

**Siwon POV**

"Ada apa dengan Kyu?" Aku masih berpikir keras mengenai Kyuhyun yang tampak genit hari ini. Lihat saja, ia berani memeluk namja lain? Bukan hanya satu, tapi beberapa orang pula! Aku sungguh tak suka itu.

Aku berjalan tanpa semangat menuju bus stop tempat aku menunggu bus untuk pulang. Hari ini begitu jelek. Benar-benar menghancurkan mood-ku. Untung saja setelah ini aku tak ada part time. Jadi, aku bisa pulang dan tidur untuk melupakan semua kekesalanku.

"Yak Changmin babo! Kau ini babo benar, sih?"

Sstt… saat menunggu bus, aku mendengar ada suara-suara ribut yang kalau tak salah ini adalah suara Jaejoong hyung, senior tingkat tiga. Ya! Ya! Tak salah lagi, ini adalah suaranya! Sepertinya ia sedang memarahi Changmin, dongsaengnya yang setingkat denganku.

"Jadi kau mencuri kartu kreditku untuk membeli baju mahal?!"

"Mianhae hyung… Ini kan demi Kyuhyunie."

Aku mulai tertarik ketika mendengar nama Kyu disebut. Diam-diam aku menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Kau benar-benar babo, Min! Mau saja kau dibodohi evil kecil itu!"

"Tapi… Kyu menyukai bajunya, hyung! Dia memberiku sebuah pelukan!"

Aku mendengarkannya sambil mengernyit heran. Benar dugaanku. Kyu benar-benar keterlaluan. Jadi, dia sudah berani meminta hadiah kepada namja lain? Lalu memberikan pelukan sebagai balasannya?

Baiklah, aku tau bahwa aku ini miskin. Aku tak bisa memberikan hadiah untuknya.

Tapi…

_Kenapa harus begini?_

_Kenapa harus dengan cara ini?_

_Kau membuatku sedih dan kecewa, Kyu…_

"Pokoknya aku tak mau tau, KAU HARUS MENGEMBALIKAN UANGKU! APA KAU TAU, KAU TELAH MENGHABISKAN RATUSAN RIBU WON HANYA UNTUK SEBUAH BAJU!" Jaejoong hyung terdengar sangat marah.

"Tapi aku dapat pelukannya, hyung!"

"DASAR BABO! Apa kau tak tau jika baju itu untuk Siwon? Yang ada di otak bocah itu hanya Choi Siwon-Choi Siwon-dan Choi Siwon!"

Aku kembali mengernyit saat namaku disebut. 'Baju untukku?' Loh-loh-loh, ada apa sih ini sebenarnya?

"Aku tau. Baju itu memang untuk Siwon. Tapi…"

"KALAU KAU SUDAH TAU SEHARUSNYA KAUTAK PERLU MEMBELI BAJU MAHAL ITU, CHANGMIN!"

"Tapi hyung…"

"BAHKAN KAU MEMAKAI KARTU KREDITKU! AIGOO… rasanya aku ingin sekali mencincang bocah sepertimu!" Jaejoong masih belum selesai marah-marah. "Dengarkan aku dongsaengku tersayang yang babo… Kau itu benar-benar bodoh dengan menyukai evil Kyu itu. Kau tau kan jika ia hanya mencintai Choi Siwon? Untuk apa kau tetap saja menghabiskan uang untuknya? Kau masih berharap mendapatkan hatinya? Cih, jangan bermimpi Kim Changmin!"

"Arasseo hyung… Berhentilah marah-marah. Aku tau jika Kyu hanya suka pada Siwon."

"Kalau begitu jangan kejar dia lagi! Memangnya tak ada namja lain yang menarik untukmu?"

Changmin terdiam. Sepertinya ia sedang berpikir keras. Aku jadi penasaran dengan jawabannya. Akhirnya aku membalikkan badanku untuk melihat mereka berdua.

"Tapi Kyu sangat manis dan imut, hyung….," jawab Changmin takut-takut.

"DASAR BODOH!" seru Jaejoong langsung. "Jika kau tak bisa mencari uke, kenapa tidak kau saja yang jadi uke?!" Kemarahan Jaejoong seperti sudah di ubun-ubun. Pasalnya, dongsaengnya ini seperti sudah kena pelet saja. Susah sekali menyadarkan Changmin.

"YAK SIWON!" Tiba-tiba saja aku melihat mata tajam Jaejoong menatapku. Aduh, rupanya Jaejoong hyung menyadari kehadiranku. Ketauan deh. Dan.. aduh..aduh… dia kini berjalan menghampiriku…. Bagaimana ini?

"Hei, Choi Siwon!" Jaejoong hyung menyapaku dengan keras. Telunjuknya bahkan menuding ke wajahku. "Dengarkan aku baik-baik. Lebih baik kau urusi namjachingu licikmu itu agar tidak memperdayai namja innocent seperti Changmin!"hardiknya kasar.

"A-aku…" Aku tergagap, tak sanggup memikirkan balasan untuk Jaejoong hyung.

"Sebelum evil itu membuat para Sparkyu bangkrut, lebih baik kau segera menikahinya! Arasseo?!" Lanjut Jaejoong hyung. Selesai berkata, Jaejoong langsung meninggalkanku yang masih bengong. Jaejoong juga menyeret Changmin yang masih menunduk ketakutan.

Kini, tinggalah aku sendiri. Aku terdiam cukup lama hingga tak sadar bus yang kutunggu telah pergi. Entahlah setelah mendengar pembicaraan kakak beradik Kim itu, rasanya aku tak tenang. Seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranku.

"Kyu?" Aku langsung berdiri saat mengingat sosok itu.

"Aku harus minta maaf padanya!" Dan aku pun berlari masuk ke dalam sekolah lagi.

.

.

"Hiks…hiks…" Suara isakan itu terdengar samar ditelingaku.

Akhirnya, setelah berlari sekuat tenaga, aku berhasil menemukan Kyu sedang meringkuk dan menangis di ruang musik. Ruang musik ini memang tempat kesukaan sekaligus tempat persembunyian kami. Maklumlah, namjachingu-ku kan banyak penggemarnya. Kami perlu tempat yang cukup private untuk berduaan. Dan untunglah Kyuhyun masih belum pulang. Untung juga aku bisa menemukannya….

Aku harus segera bicara dan minta maaf padanya…

"Hiks..hiks…" Aku melihat bungkusan besar tergeletak di samping Kyu. Aku sudah bisa menebak isinya. Itu pasti baju-baju untukku.

"Kyu…" Aku memanggil namanya dengan lembut dan berjalan mendekatinya.

"Hiks…" Sosok manis itu akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya dan memandangku dengan mata berair.

'Jleb' Rasanya ada paku yang menusuk-nusuk jantungku. Melihat pipi chubby-nya yang basah, serta mata beningnya yang berair tiba-tiba saja membuatku sedih.

'Tap-tap-tap' Aku berjalan mendekatinya.

"Wo-wonnie? Hiks…" Kyuhyun tampak menghapus air matanya. Namun sepertinya air mata baru kembali keluar dari matanya.

"Maafkan aku, Kyu." Aku duduk di sampingnya dan langsung memeluk tubuhnya dari samping.

"Wonnie…." Kyuhyun langsung menenggelamkan wajahnya di pundakku. Aku bisa merasakan seragamku langsung basah di bagian pundak.

"Maafkan aku, Kyu. Aku sungguh telah salah paham padamu. Aku sudah tau semuanya." Aku berusaha menenangkannya, namun Kyuhyun masih terus terisak. Aku pun mengelus-elus rambutnya dengan lembut.

"A-aku.. Aku hanya ingin memberikanmu baju bagus, Wonnie… tapi uang jajanku habis… Jadi…"

"Ssssttt…." Aku meletakkan telunjukku di bibirnya. "Jangan menangis lagi, sayang. Maafkan karena aku telah salah paham padamu. Aku sudah tau semuanya."

Pundak Kyuhyun masih naik turun karena terisak. "Mi-mianhae… Aku… aku telah memeluk namja lain… Aku pasti membuatmu marah…"

"Sudahlah… sudahlah… aku memaafkanmu, Kyu." Aku masih terus mengelus rambutnya, mencoba membuatnya tenang. "Tapi lain kali, kau bilang padaku sebelumnya, ya, supaya aku tak cemburu lagi. Aku benar-benar tak rela kau disentuh namja lain."

Kyuhyun mengangguk sambil masih menyisakan isakkannya. Aku melepaskan pelukanku dan kini meraih wajahnya yang masih bersedih, mengusap-usapkan ibu jariku di pipinya untuk menghapus air matanya. Oh Choi Siwon bodoh, kenapa kau tega sekali membuat sosok manis ini menangis hingga menyedihkan seperti ini? Kau pasti akan masuk neraka jika berani membuatnya menangis lagi.

"Maafkan aku, Kyuhyun." Kedua tanganku yang masih memegangi wajahnya perlahan-lahan membawa wajah itu mendekat. Aku mengibaskan poni di dahinya dan ….

"Saranghae…"

'Cup' aku pun mengecup dahi namja ini selama beberapa detik.

"Wonnie… he..he..he.." Begitu aku melepaskan ciumanku, Kyu ganti memelukku. Wajahnya memerah malu. Dia bahkan memelukku dengan erat. Aku terkikik geli merasakan kepalanya yang bergerak-gerak di dadaku. Kekasihku ini memang sangat lucu.

"Jadi, kau… mau menerima baju-baju itu kan?" lanjut Kyuhyun sambil masih meringkuk memelukku. Aku kembali mengelus rambut halusnya. "Tentu saja. Kau sudah bekerja keras untuk itu. Gomawo Kyunie..," jawabku lembut. Aku juga mengecup kepalanya, mencium rambut halusnya yang wangi itu.

"Nado saranghae, Wonnie…," ucapnya malu-malu sambil memelukku makin erat.

Oh.. rasanya aku begitu bahagia saat ini.

**Siwon POV end**

.

**TBC**

.

Note:

Pinku bawa fic WonKyu lagi… dan yang penting enggak angst..

Ini akan jadi seperti Perverted Lesson (tiap chapter punya konflik berbeda dan akan diselesaikan pada chap itu pula). Tapi bedanya, fic ini sedikit enggak masuk akal. Yah, maklum lah, namanya juga fiction. Di fic ini, hubungan namja x namja itu terkesan sangat-sangat normal. Dan para namja fans-nya Kyuhyun itu terkesan lebay dan bodoh. Wkwkwkkk.

.

Oya, WK high di sini itu sekolah all boys.

Lalu, ayo tebak, siapa eomma dan appa Kyu?

Siapa saja nama yang bakal muncul jadi penggemarnya Kyu? Kalau di chap ini baru ada Dongwan n Changmin, untuk berikut-berikutnya akan muncul lebih banyak nama lagi. Wooo…

.

Bocoran chap selanjutnya: Siwon berhasil lolos jadi model. Tapi ternyata itu mengharuskannnya berpose mesra dengan namja lain. Bagaimana reaksi Kyu dan hubungan mereka berdua?


	2. Chapter 2 - cranky Kyu

Fic ini telah dimusnahkan dari muka bumi


End file.
